


Intimate Lover

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Backstage, Bottom!Charles II, Desk Sex, Dressing Room Sex, Fluff, Idol Charlie, M/M, Top!Sotherby, agent sotherby, 娱乐圈au, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Sotherby failed to grasp the thought, but at least Charlie was in his arms
Relationships: Baybond, Charles II of England/Sotherby
Kudos: 3





	Intimate Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for a dear friend of mine, who is an amazing artist~

+++

表演结束之后，苏泽比在化妆室等待查理，几乎是情不自禁地在微笑。查理今晚的表现好极了，可以称得上是超常发挥的优秀。这是查理出道四周年的演唱会。两个多小时的演唱会，衣服换了好几套，安可曲也比计划的要多出好几首，粉丝震耳欲聋的尖叫声几乎要把体育场的屋顶掀翻，在后台的苏泽比也自然而然为查理感到骄傲。

“苏泽斯！”查理神采飞扬地推开化妆室的门，扑进苏泽比的怀里：“好累啊，但是今晚真的好开心——我唱得好吧？粉丝们都快激动死啦。”他黑色的卷发被发胶拢过，现在散开了，看上去像是一只有着蓬松毛发的小黑猫。这一扑让苏泽比有些措手不及，但随即他就露出一个温柔的笑，轻轻吻了吻查理的额头：“累了吗？那快点卸妆吧，回家洗个热水澡然后睡觉。”

“也没有那么累，”查理脸上的表情变得很玩味，像是马上要做什么恶作剧：“还有一些多余的精力呢。”苏泽比刚想问他在这长达两个半小时、又唱又跳，中途还和粉丝唠嗑的演唱会之后还能剩下什么余力去做其他事情，查理就捧住苏泽比的脸，开始认真地吻他。

查理接吻的时候有一些自己的习惯，尤其是像这样动情地接吻时，他会发出一些细细碎碎的气音与呻吟，听上去像一只小小的奶猫。苏泽比愣了一下，很快就反应过来，开始回吻。等他们分开的时候，查理几乎伏在了苏泽比身上——后者正半坐半靠在化妆桌上，背后就是镜子。

“怎么样？”查理问苏泽比，离苏泽比很近，近到苏泽比可以看清他被汗水晕开的眼线。“什么怎么样？”苏泽比反问道，心中已经隐隐约约猜到了查理想要做的事情：“好吧，我知道你想怎么样——但是不能在这里，查理，如果被发现的话，我们两个都完了。”

查理满怀期待的眼睛变得有些委屈，眼皮微微耷拉下去，上面抹着的亮片仍旧在闪光。“不会有人发现的，苏泽比，求你啦。”他乞求地看着苏泽比，甜蜜的棕色眼睛里显现出一种苏泽比永远也拒绝不了的神情，苏泽比还没来得及拒绝，查理就很直接地伸手去摸苏泽比的裤裆。

“你都硬了，你跟我装什么义正严辞呀？”查理笑嘻嘻地说道，眨眨眼睛：“你明明就想要我，苏泽斯，不要抵赖啦——”下一秒他就又吻上了苏泽比的嘴唇，这一回与上次的吻比起来要更偏向欲而非情一些。

苏泽比硬得这么快到也不能怪他，查理准备这场演唱会的这一段时间里都忙得没时间和他上床——当然作为查理的经纪人，苏泽比也忙得没时间和查理上床——他们两个都开始不满足于单纯的拥抱与亲吻，有些迫不及待地想要来一些更深层的亲密接触。

苏泽比的手搂着查理的腰，把他往自己怀里揽。查理唱的最后一首歌是他的成名曲，对他与粉丝都意义重大，服装师专门给他设计了小王子、小国王一样的服装，披上深红色的披风、里面是剪裁得体的西装与马甲，头上煞有介事地戴上一圈轻巧的王冠。西装马甲的设计是收腰的，刚刚好勾勒出查理漂亮的腰身。苏泽比的手此刻就环在那里，查理两只手挂在苏泽比脖子上吻他，像是一只正在伸懒腰的猫。

“天啊。”苏泽比喘着气说，“不敢相信我们马上就要在你的化妆室做爱了。”他呼吸还没恢复到正常的节奏，就开始把细密的吻连续印在查理的脖颈上，吻到哪里，就解开哪里的扣子。查理仰起头，颈部的线条滚动，慢慢享受着自己的男朋友挑起自己身体的情欲。

不得不说，这套演出服实在是太繁杂了，苏泽比很快就放弃把所有扣子都解开的念头，至少这也保证如果有人来了查理能更快地把衣服穿回去。更何况，解开那些必要的扣子就已经够了。查理的锁骨上已经留下了苏泽比的吻痕，和他眼影一样是淡淡的红，他的乳头正被苏泽比轻轻用手揉着。

“你知道其实不管男人还是女人，被刺激乳头其实都没有真实的快感对吧？”查理若有所思地说。苏泽比结束了他嘴唇在查理身上的旅程，此时正抬起头来，原本整齐的头发中此刻有几缕正不服贴地落在他额头上。

“真的吗？”苏泽比反问道，任由查理好奇地在自己的脖子上又吮又舔，十分随意地拿苏泽比的脖子当每一种能引起他人性欲的亲吻方法的试验品——苏泽比对每一种都有反应——“但是我咬那里的时候你每次都看上去很享受—啊天，不要—”他声音迅速变了调，因为查理跪了下来，开始细致地吮吸苏泽比勃起的阴茎。

一般来说，只能给被口交的那一方带来真实的快感。但从查理脸上的表情来看，他好像比苏泽比还要享受这件事。他捧住苏泽比阴茎的最底部，认真地用舌尖挑逗阴茎的顶端，在听到苏泽比抑制不住的呻吟声后才继续。

接着他开始吮吸苏泽比的阴茎，好像那是一支冰淇淋，又好像那是一碟牛奶。温暖的口腔与齿舌带来的刺激让苏泽比喘不过气来，他努力控制住自己往查理喉咙更深处插去的欲望，毕竟理智告诉他那是查理将来还得靠它唱歌。但随即查理就给了他一个深喉，接着又给了一个。

“好了，停下来。”苏泽比制止了查理，后者无辜地仰起头，嘴里还含着苏泽比的阴茎，糊掉的淡红色眼影让他看上去纯情又艳丽，头上的王冠甚至没有摘掉——天知道这番场景对苏泽比来说有多刺激。“你不能给我口交，对你的嗓子不好，更何况，再前戏下去我们就要很晚才能离开了——趴到桌子上，或者我腿上，我要给你做润滑了。”

“我就知道你忍不住。”查理甚至有点兴高采烈地放开了苏泽比的阴茎，乖顺地趴到了化妆台上，等待苏泽比的手指又一次开拓他的肠道。没有人有润滑油，但这不是什么大问题，化妆桌上有不少护肤产品，苏泽比从一个白色的罐子里挖了点乳白色的软霜——“这是我敷完面膜抹脸用的，”查理插嘴道，当他回头发现苏泽比用的是这个充当润滑时——然后伸进去一根手指，慢慢抽插起来。他们做爱已经很熟练了，没过一会苏泽比就轻车熟路地找到了查理的前列腺，开始慢慢地按摩它。

“啊……”查理小声地呻吟起来，苏泽比扩张的力度刚刚好，能让他感受到快感、挑起他的欲望，但同时也不会重到直接用手指把他送上高潮。恐怕是因为面霜并不能用来充当真正的润滑油，查理的后穴开始微微发热，摸起来也更滑腻一些。

苏泽比很快就伸进去两根手指，剪刀一样扩张着查理的后穴：“你觉得可以了吗？”他问道，查理被断断续续的快感折磨得说不出话：“可以了……快点进来。”他催促道。

苏泽比于是将查理的身体在化妆台上摆正，确保查理的胯骨不会被桌子铬到，然后开始缓慢地将阴茎插进查理已经被彻底开拓的后穴。阴茎层层推挤开那些柔软的、温热的褶皱，全部没入进查理的后穴时两个人都发出满意的喟叹。接着，苏泽比温柔地动了起来，埋在穴道深处的阴茎不断抽插，查理微微抬起臀部迎合着苏泽比的动作，让苏泽比有些失神地发出一声呻吟。

“啊，就、就是这里……唔，苏泽斯！”查理尖叫出了苏泽比的名字，后者正拖起查理的胯部，确保自己的每一次撞击都能准确地操在查理的前列腺上。灭顶的快感漫过他们彼此二人的全身，查理的穴道现在湿得一塌糊涂，黏腻的水声与阴茎不断插进去而产生的咕啾声像是一曲荒淫的歌，而查理的演出服甚至没有完全脱下来，加大了这幅场景的视觉冲击力。

查理现在是趴在化妆桌上的，也就是说，他面对着一面镜子。他有些羞耻又有点期待地抬起眼睛看镜子里的自己——脸颊嫣红，目光迷离，臀部与腰肢随着苏泽比的抽插轻微地摆动着，头上还有点滑稽地戴着一圈王冠——这顶王冠让他想起今晚的演出。

他的粉丝不会知道，那副用来唱歌的好嗓子也可以用来意乱情迷地呻吟，正如她们不会知道她们眼里神采奕奕的小王子正被人按在化妆桌上操弄呢。好吧，这么说对苏泽比很不公平，其实应该是，正如她们不会知道她们眼里神采奕奕的小王子主动要求被人按在化妆桌上操弄呢。

撞击声与水声不绝于耳，夹杂着苏泽比与查理或轻或重的喘息。这个姿势允许苏泽比的阴茎埋进穴道深处，一点点往里探索，未曾体会过的刺激感让查理仰起头低吟，薄薄的、被唇釉修饰过后显得更饱满水润的嘴唇微微张开，舌头无意识地伸出来一个小尖，尖尖的虎牙让他看上去像只吸猫薄荷吸嗨了的猫咪。

苏泽比的右手伸到查理身下，帮他套弄着阴茎，查理的呻吟声变了节奏，多处传来的快感让他的大脑一片空白，除了迎合苏泽比的动作之外查理什么也想不到，仿佛理智被情潮冲得一点不剩一样。

他现在已经不再趴在化妆桌上了。苏泽比在这些天高强度的工作与熬夜后着实没什么精力一直站着，索性抱着查理跌坐到有着柔软皮革的黑色转椅上，落到椅垫上的那一瞬间查理发出一声尖叫——苏泽比的阴茎在那一刻准确地撞在了他的前列腺上，随即查理就自觉地上下动了起来，后穴热情地绞缩着苏泽比的阴茎，让苏泽比能够放松一会他的腰。

查理的腰窝那里很快就随着上上下下的动作收拢起一层薄汗，在化妆室明亮的灯光下像是裹了黏稠液体的银白色珍珠一般熠熠生辉。苏泽比的手指顺着他的脊椎一点点顺下来，查理于是发出乖顺的呜咽声。他黑色的、打卷的长发被汗黏得一绺一绺地贴在身上，苏泽比替他将发丝拨开，顺势将手指插入查理汗湿的发丝内。

令人难以置信的是，一直到现在苏泽比都没有取下鼻梁上架着的那副淡金色的眼镜，浅蓝色眼睛里泛出的汹涌欲浪在镜片后一闪而过，转瞬就被收敛进长长的睫毛下面，归转回平静。

他们已经很久没有过这么让人放松的性爱了。虽然总体来说，苏泽比更希望他们现在是在家里柔软的大床上，并且他们两个人能够不要因为缺乏睡眠而有点止不住的疲乏，但是能够和爱人许久未有地百分百亲密总归是能让人感到满意的。更何况，在这么久的陪伴之后，性爱已经从最开始的刺激与陌生转变成熟悉的、令人安心的安慰剂。

像游鱼归入大海，像飞鸟隐进天空，像海港迎接船舶，像树木镶嵌湖泊。性爱时双方毫无保留地将最脆弱与无助的一面展露在对方眼里，又被全盘保护与接受的过程加大了他们对彼此的信任，灵魂融合的同时肉体的每一处也能够完美地契合，残缺的另一半生命等待对方的圆满，久久寻找的归属原来是对方的怀抱。

“天、我的天啊，……”苏泽比发出一声感叹，查理是贴心的爱人，腰部上下摆动、温暖湿润的后穴吞吐苏泽比阴茎的同时还有余力分给亲吻苏泽比的嘴唇。

这回的吻已经和前戏时缠绵的吻截然不同，几乎没有什么技巧，只是热烈发狠地吮吻对方的唇舌，甚至泛出一点甜涩的血锈味来。“唔……”查理的鼻腔里韵出几声意味不明的黏腻嘤咛，他被操得双眼失神，平常灵动的棕色眼眸现在看上去如同蜜糖一般浓郁。

他们没剩多少时间了。再过一会就会有人来打扫卫生，而“当红爱豆演唱会结束后在化妆室骑乘经纪人”并不是苏泽比想要看到的结果。他开始配合着查理的动作往上顶撞，双手扶住查理的腰，查理被操得发出一声过分柔媚的呻吟，腰身软软地塌下来，任由苏泽比摆布自己、带领自己坠向欲望的深渊。

“我快、我快……”快感卷走了仅存的理智，查理几乎说不出完整的一句话，而苏泽比干脆不说话了，只是着迷地轻吻着查理的锁骨与脖颈，在上面留下一连串的吻痕。阴茎的顶端隔着肠道刮擦着前列腺，让查理浑身一阵战栗，像是有电流穿过全身一样颤抖着。

温暖潮湿，如同春日的河床一样的甬道接纳了苏泽比的每一寸阴茎，他们为这种交合深深震撼，查理高潮的时候前端射了出来，视野里一片白光，一双腿无助地伸长绷紧，尖尖的指甲划过苏泽比的后背，留下几道红痕。

白色的精液落在他自己的小腹上，还有一小部分流到了苏泽比的大腿根。接着苏泽比也射了出来，同时一口咬在了查理的肩膀上，精液喷溅出的那一刻就开始顺着穴道往下流，让椅子的皮革与他们两人的下身都变得黏黏糊糊。

高潮之后两个人都好一阵子没说话。苏泽比疲倦地闭目养了一会神，接着撑起身子去够化妆桌上的湿纸巾，把查理抱起来放在桌子上，给他慢条斯理地做清洁。

查理困得睁不开眼睛：“好凉……以后我们还是只在家里做爱吧。”他被抽走骨头一样软绵绵地瘫倒在苏泽比怀里，苏泽比只好替他穿衣服，然后又拿着卸妆巾帮查理小心翼翼擦去脸上糊成一片的化妆品。脸上没有了艳丽的化妆品的查理看上去更朗润年轻一些，睫毛在脸庞上投下一片淡淡的阴影。

苏泽比这时才意识到到现在那顶小王冠都还戴在查理头上。一名疲惫的小王子，苏泽比想，我的小王子。

他又想起今晚查理在台上闪闪发光的模样，接着是他扑进自己怀里的模样，以及做爱时脸上迷离的神情。闪亮的、迷人的、漂亮的、可爱的、顽皮的、放肆的、快乐的、自由的。诸如此类的形容词闪过苏泽比的脑海，一种奇特的情绪从他心底升上来。

如果不是因为他实在是太疲惫了，苏泽比确定自己一定能抓住那一闪而过的思绪，然后意识到什么他之前没意识到的事情。

但是，苏泽比看着昏昏欲睡、头抵在自己身上打瞌睡的查理想道，我们还有很多时间可以慢慢来，未来还有很多时间等着我去意识到这件事。

他温柔地、近似于虔诚地在查理的额头上落下一个吻，然后取下那顶王冠：“好啦，我的小王子，我们要回家了。”

Fin.


End file.
